Valentines with the Brawlers
by Megamewgirl
Summary: Se acerca el día de San Valentin, de hecho ¿¡Es hoy? Los peleadores han estado muchos años ignorando lo que sienten como para ocultarlo por mucho más. ¿Qué mejor día que San Valentin? Pero ninguno quiere asistir a la fiesta. Marucho planea una fiesta de San Valentin con Ayuda de Mira pero ni ella se salva de la magia de cupido. ¿Parejas? ¡Lean y descubranlo!


_**Valentines with the Brawlers**_

* * *

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbanwa! Dependiendo de cuando leas este fic, mi fic numero dos y esperando publicar hoy o mañana el tercero, uno de Bleach, tambien de San Valentin, ToshiroXHinamori (ponganse pendientes si lo quieren leer). Bueno, volviendo al tema de Bakugan, originalmente esto fue una idea que créanlo o no se me ocurrió alrededor de septiembre y que quería usar desesperadamente XD ¿Qué mejor fecha que San Valentin? (aunque se que me pase de la fecha, las tareas y las exposiciones no me dejaron tenerlo a tiempo) Las parejas del Fic? Bueno, descúbranlo ustedes mismos y estoy 99% segura que habrá algunos dos o tres (cuando poco) que se sientan escépticos con una de las parejas de este fic aunque pido le den una oportunidad a la pareja (pronto verán cual) ya que hace tiempo leyendo el fic Un nuevo comienzo de Sumerlillies (que por cierto la conti está en pausa ¬¬) me agrado bastante la pareja. Si no les gusta pues ni modo, para gustos y colores no han escrito autores... Bueno, aviso que NO es un One-shot, es un fic largo, originalmente seria One-Shot pero haciendo este capitulo me di cuenta que no podria hacer tantas confesiones en un condenado One-shot (derivado de la primera y unica confesion de este capi).**

**¡Bueno! ¡A Leer!**

**PD: Quiero aclarar que TODOS los personajes usan sus apariencias de MS exceptuando a los que claro, no tienen... los que o son pocos o ninguno XD En caso de Dan, Shun y Marucho seria la ultima apariencia, del segundo arco de Mechtanium Surge, ¿creo que solo Ace no tiene junto a Linus, Alice y Billy verdad? Sin más retrasos ¡Los dejo leer!**

**_Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos de autor son de Mitsuo Hashimoto y Sega Toys entre otros._**

* * *

Era esa exacta época del año, en que todos los jóvenes andan las hormonas alborotadas. Abarrotando las tiendas de chocolates y flores porque si no, no ajustaran para la horda de enamorados y enamoradas gastando sus ahorros en un regalo de último momento para su pareja o enamorado (a). Ciudad Bakugan no era ninguna excepción, al estar todo decorado con motivo del día del "Amor y la Amistad" aunque más amor que nada. Todas las arenas se encontraban decoradas con motivos de rosas, corazones entre otros, siendo sus mayores colores representativos el rosa y el rojo, con ciertos detalles blancos y algunos negros.

Claro que nuestros queridos peleadores no se quedarían fuera... ¿O sí?

_₰ En otro lugar _

Cierta muchacha de cabello naranja se acercaba al pequeño edificio en el que sabía que se encontraban los peleadores, más bien donde los habia citado para discutir, según ella, el tema más importante del año... San Valentin...

_₰ En otro lugar _

En un "pequeño" edificio se encontraban tranquilos varios de los peleadores a quienes Mira habia obligado a ir, nadie sabía para que estaban ahí, aunque si se consideraba bien la fecha... bueno, digamos que algunos ya tenían sus ideas, entre ellos Shun, quien se encontraba en un sillón acostado con la cabeza en uno de sus respaldares mientras las piernas cruzadas sobre el otro con sus brazos de respaldo para su cabeza y sus ojos típicamente cerrados. Ren y Fabia también sospechaban algo, que pese a no conocer a Mira habían sido invitados, junto con Linus (si se conocen discúlpenme, no he visto MS atentamente, solo digamos que no lo hacen XP). Por su lado Rafe y Paige hablaban tranquilamente de cualquier tema mientras tanto Alice trataba de despertar a Shun, quien de hecho en su cómoda posición se habia dormido hace media hora ignorando los gritos, o mejor dicho aullidos, pidiendo comida de Dan (aunque se hubiera despertado ya ratos pero seguía fingiendo para molestar a Alice). No era de esperarse que Runo ya lo hubiera golpeado para tratar de calmarlo... lo que por cierto lo callaba unos segundos pero al rato empezaba de nuevo.

Julie por su lado se encontraba frente a un espejo como de costumbre criticando su propio cabello y su maquillaje con Billy al par fingiendo que la escuchaba. Por su lado Ace estaba sentado viendo hacia la puerta sobre un banco mientras esperaba a Mira... Incluso Keith habia ido a parar a la habitación sabrá solo dios porque.

...

...

...

La Vestal de ojos azules nunca se mostro. Todos comenzaban a aburrirse y algunos comenzaban a tomar el mismo camino de Shun, queriendo dormirse. No era nada tarde a decir verdad, eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana si calculaban bien, o al menos eso parecía haber pasado en tiempo... De repente escucharon la puerta abrirse esperando la llegada de Mira... Pero no, de hecho era...

.- ¡Marucho!.- exclamo algo decepcionado Dan.- Creíamos que eras alguien más.

.- Hum, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto el rubio de lentes ante tan lindo recibimiento.

.- Creíamos que eras Mira.- dijo el peli-negro "despertando" de su "sueño".

.- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no llega? Si no se apresura no tendremos demasiado tiempo para...—

.- Alto, alto, alto. ¿Sabes para que nos cito aquí Mira?.- Pregunto Ace.

.- Claro, de hecho, yo le pedí que lo hiciera.- dijo el pequeño peleador ajustándose sus gafas.

.- ¿Y eso como para qué?- pregunto Paige.

.- Bueno pues par—

.- ¡OHAYOU CHICOS!

.- ¡AHHHHH!

La dueña de esa conocida voz no era nada más ni nada menos que la querida Vestal de cabello naranja que habia entrado de golpe a la habitación espantando a todo el mundo dejando visibles los siguientes resultados:

Shun cayó del sofá de golpe, Ace termino dado vuelta del banco donde estaba sentado, Dan con la cara estampada en el puño de Runo que se habia preparado a golpearlo de nuevo al seguir chillando por comida, pero el susto se le adelanto. Linus que se encontraba sentado en una ventana abierta ahora era ayudado por Fabia y Ren a volver a subir evitando una caída de... solo digamos que de un lugar muuuuuuy alto. A Julie se le habia pasado un poquitito la mano con su maquillaje dejándole una "sonrisa hasta las orejas" literalmente mientras que espantada gritaba por el horror de su maquillaje. Marucho pues bueeeeeno... dejaremos eso para más tarde.

.- Uy, perdon chicos.- se disculpo

.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?.- pregunto Ace dado vuelta aun con la cabeza en el piso mientras era apoyado por el banco patas arriba.

.- Ay.- suspiro aliviado pensando que la habían disculpado.- creí qu—

.- No, me refiero a porque razón te disculpas.- corrigió Ace levantándose con ayuda de Keith.- Me refiero a si por habernos dejado aquí plantados esperando horas a que vinieras o por tremendo susto que nos dejaste a la mayoría en el piso y a uno colgado de la ventana?.- Porfavor, era inevitable usar al peli-azul que colgaba desde la ventana apoyándose como loco con sus pies mientras trataba de no soltar el agarre de Fabia y Ren quienes ahora eran ayudados por Rafe y Paige...

.- ¿¡Carajo Linus que tanto comes!?

.- ¡Estas pero re-pesado!

.- ¡Me imaginaria que alguien que come como Dan pesara tanto pero no tu!

.- ¡Oye!

.- ¡Por favor si no peso tant—!.- Un breve momento de recapitulación...- ¡Solo súbanme porfavor!

.- Ves lo que provocas?.- remarco un poco el de ojos grisáceos a la inoportuna vestal...

.- Bueno, bueno cálmense un poco.- trato de enfriar las cosas el rubio mayor

.- Esta bien.- suspiro Ace

.- ¿Y para que exactamente nos reunió aquí Marucho?- pregunto Runo des-estampando su puño de la cara de Dan

.- Bueno pues para—.- La misma Vestal se interrumpió solita al notar que algo faltaba.- ¿Y Marucho?

.- A-aquí estoy...

Inmediatamente todos reaccionaron a la dulce vocecita que venía de ¿Detrás de la puerta?

En efecto, si.

.- ¿M-Marucho?.- Mira aparto la puerta un poco y se asomo para ver al menor de los peleadores aplastado contra la pared y sus gafas rotas en el piso.

Yep habia terminado ahí por culpa de la entrada de la peli-naranja que de un portazo aplasto al mini-genio. De la fuerza del golpe habia quedado casi fundido a la blanca pared que habia detenido pero también hecho más doloroso su golpe.

.- Auch, eso debió doler...

.- Ni me lo digas Dan, hasta a mi me dolería eso.

.- Según yo como eras ninja tenias intolerancia al dolor.

.- Tampoco exageres Kuso.

.- Si Dan, no te pases.

.- Hazle caso a tu novia Dan.

.- Si clar— ¡No es mi novia!

.- ¡No mientas Dan que si lo soy!.- ya con esa pequeña discusión entre Dan y Runo a "causa" del Azabache, el castaño termino con otro golpe, solo que este era una patada y no exactamente en algún lugar de su pecho... si no, más abajo...

.- Penalti.- dijo Dan adolorido cayendo de rodillas sosteniéndose el lugar del impacto [creo que ya se imaginan cual XD].- ¡Eso fue ilegal, Referí!

.- Runo te pasaste.- dijo el oji-ambar a ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia retorciéndose en el piso

.- Se lo merecía.- simplemente se dio la vuelta sacudiéndose las manos para terminar viendo dos extrañas escenas...

Ace, Alice, Billy y Keith trataban de despegar a Marucho de la pared mientras que Mira y Julie se habia unido a los Neathianos y Gundalianos a subir a caballero Pyrus que seguía en la ventana.

A ambos Runo y Shun no se les pudo evitar resbalar una gotita al merisimo estilo anime por la nuca al ver semejantes escenas...

_₰ Momentos despues _

Cinco minutos después el lugar ya se habia... normalizado, en el menor sentido posible de la palabra o en el mayor y mejor significado que los peleadores podrían darle a la palabra.

Al menos Marucho se encontraba despegado de la pared y Linus descansando en el sofá que antes ocupaba Shun tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios.

Nunca fue muy allegado a las alturas.

.- Toma un vaso de agua Linus.- le ofreció la Neathiana peli-azul al pobre de Linus que se cubría los ojos con su brazo izquierdo mareado cortesía de el evento de hace rato.

.- Gracias Reina Fabia.- agradeció y se incorporo tomando el vaso de agua

.- ¿Estás bien Linus?.- pregunto Rubanoid abriéndose

.- Si Rubanoid, no te preocupes. Solo algo mareado

.- Bien.- volvió a ser esfera

Mientras Marucho se tallaba la cabeza con hielo al ser el lugar que más afectado quedo, mientras contemplaba sus gafas rotas.

.- Ya me quede sin gafas...

.- Ah Marucho no te pongas así, te prometo conseguirte unas nuevas.- trato de enmendar el lio la Vestal con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente con los nervios que se le notaban a kilómetros

.- Eran gafas especiales, el aumento de cada lente es diferente

.- Eeeuu... eso será un problema.

.- ¿En la óptica no te los arreglan?.- pregunto la peli-naranja de ojos color chocolate

.- Supongo.- ya habia tomado sus lentes en sus manos para ver que tan severo era el daño, y aunque no fuera su mejor opción, decidió colocárselas de nuevo.

.- ¿Entonces?.- pregunto el azabache

.- ¿Entonces qué?.- pregunto desubicado el mini-genio

.- ¿Entonces para que nos reunieron aquí?.- continuo su pregunta Shun

.- Ah eso. Bueno, le pedí ayuda a Mira.- la aludida levanto la mano como en forma de "saludo".- para que nos ayude a organizar una fiesta

.- Déjame adivinar, San Valentin.- acertó el oji-gris

.- Yep. Me di cuenta de que las relaciones aquí se están poniendo un poco tensas entre las parejas o que otros ni siquiera se daban el valor de confesarse así que habia planeado con Marucho una fiesta de San Valentin para aligerar un poco las cosas

.- ¿Y para que nos querían a todos aquí reunidos eh Marucho?.- pregunto Rafe

.- Bueno, la fiesta no será algo privado.- comenzó Marucho

.- Entre Marucho y yo decidimos que seria una fiesta para todos los del interespacio.- siguió Mira

.- Y no estaría mal suponer que nos quieren de asistentes.- intervino Ren

.- Exacto.- asintió Marucho

.- No es la única razón pero eso lo descubrirán ustedes mismos.- dijo Mira levantando un dedo a modo de indicación y guiñando un ojo.

.- Aun así Mira.- le llamo la atención Julie.- crees que entre nosotros solos tengamos lista toda un fiesta para tanta gente

.- No seremos solo nosotros.- ante las confusas palabras todo el mundo giro la cabeza confundida.- Una amiga mía acepto ayudarnos con la fiesta—

_¡Corrección! ¡ME OBLIGASTE!.-_ una voz algo enojada se oía desde fuera de la habitación.

Los peleadores se dirigieron afuera para ver recostada en la pared, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados a una muchacha de largo cabello color blanco con una mirada irritada en su rostro.

.- Reeo-chan, ya aclaramos esto, no te obligue, tu accediste

.-Solo después de que me despertaras a las 4 de la mañana con un balde de agua fría, "aparecieras mágicamente" durante mi desayuno fastidiándome con un constante "porfavor" y que me acosaras incluso a la hora de tomar un baño...

No era de esperarse que a todos los peleadores se les resbalara una gotita, más bien una gotota por la nuca ante tal explicación de la caótica mañana de la peli-blanca cuyo nombre parecía ser Reeo, habia madrugado mucho antes que los peleadores.

.- ¿Y tu eres...?.- pregunto Ren

.- Reeo Amaya.- dijo la peli-blanca despegándose de la pared tranquilamente y abriendo los ojos, unos peculiares ojos color...

.- Tus ojos... S-son...—. asombrada tartamudeo un poco Fabia al ver los ojos de la muchacha, misma que corto sus palabras

.- ¿Diferentes?.- finalizo sus palabras la peli-blanca.- Saben, es molesto que sea lo primero en que la gente se fije, un ojo es azul, otro es rosa, gran cosa.- dijo rodando sus ojos

.- D-Disculp—

.- No te preocupes, Fabia ¿No? Ya estoy acostumbrada

.- Gracias...

.- No hay problema.- la muchacha sonrio amablemente.

Momento de descripción de apariencia de Reeo [si, es la misma de mi fic "Como el yin y el yang" para quienes lo han leído, solo que es más madura en apariencia y su ropa cambia drásticamente, bueno no tanto]. Lo más fácil de notar era la diferencia en sus ojos, uno era de un color azul palido hermoso, más específicamente el izquierdo, y el derecho de un rosa fuerte, opacos ambos denotando esa diferencia entre humanos y Vestal. Su piel era de un tono ligeramente moreno, no excesivamente, acercándose al tono de Shun. Su cabello largo de un puro blanco como el manto de nieve que caia en invierno que caía hasta un poco mas abajo sus caderas [si, un poco más corto]. En vestimenta llevaba una camisa manga larga negra debajo de una chaqueta sin mangas blanca hasta las rodillas que estaba abrochada desde el cuello hasta la cintura, con un zipper metalico que finalizaba la chaqueta con una capucha de color diferente, comenzaba a tornarse gris hacia la capucha y hacia el final de la chaqueta. Unos pantalones verde oscuro y unas botas cubiertas en su mayoría por los pantalones junto a un morral beige colgando a un lado de su cintura. Un par de guantes gruesos color azul hasta el codo con correas en las muñecas y en el final del guante asegurándolo y con una delgada tela negra en vez de los dedos de los guantes y una bufanda gruesa azul cielo.

.- Bueno,.- comenzó juntando ambas manos.- supongo que si no empezamos con la fiesta ahora no estará lista a tiempo. Vamos a dividirnos entre la comida, decoración, entretenimiento e iluminación.

.- ¿Quién la nombro la líder?.- pregunto Dan a mira susurrando

.- Yo que tu le hago caso, cuando se enoja el infierno parece el cielo en comparación..- le respondió la peli-naranja de ojos azules.- lidiar con mi prima no es cosa fácil

Mientras los dos susurraban, Reeo daba indicaciones de los diferentes grupos

.- ¿Ah si? Espera, ¿Tu prima? Creí que era una amiga tuya

.- Lo es, prima, mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, no le hayo diferencia

.- Bien chicos esos serán los grupos.- aclaro la muchacha de cabello blanco.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dan levanto la mano

.- ¿Si?

.- ¿Podrias repetir lo que dijiste?

De un solo se llevo la mano a su rostro dándose un fuerte golpe incluso marcando ligeramente la tela del guante en su frente

.- Esta bien.- suspiro.- lo repetiré. En el grupo encargado del entretenimiento.- saco una tabla de madera con clip y un par de anteojos de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer.- según lo indicado aquí

.- De donde salió la tabla?

.- Ni me preguntes...

.- Grupo uno encargado del entretenimiento tenemos a, Rafe, Paige, Ren, Linus y Fabia. Grupo dos encargado de la comida es, Julie, Billy, Runo y Dan.

.- Uh-oh

.-Grupo tres encargado de iluminación es Ace y Mira. Solamente ustedes dos, la iluminación no es complicada. Y en la decoración estamos Shun, Alice, Keith, Marucho y yo. ¿Otra duda? ¿No? Bien, vámonos.- se volteo dispuesta a salir del edificio cuando hablo Dan

.- Ehm, yo tengo una dud—

.- Si Dan, si puedo ver bien, el que use lentes es natural y no tiene que ver con la Heterocromia.* ¿Alguna otra pregunta?.- a todos los presentes se les resbalo una gotita ante la respuesta de Reeo

.- ¿Cómo supiste que preguntaría eso?

.- Corregire mi pregunta. ¿Alguna otra pregunta que se relacione a la fiesta?

.- Ehm, no...

.- Entonces sigamos

Los peleadores procedieron a salir del edificio y dividirse en los grupos correspondientes de cada uno; iluminación, comida, entretenimiento y decoración.

_₰ Momentos despues _

Primero lo primero, el local. Sin este nada de la fiesta sucedería, y Marucho ya tenía bien planeado donde hacerlo. Pensaba en un extraño edificio con una construcción similar a un domo. Por adentro no era muy distinto, la habitación principal era circular mientras que habia un pequeño escenario y un pequeño balcón con diferentes luces. Algunas mesas guardadas en un armario entre otras cosas. Luego de que cada bien viera el lugar donde se habia planeado la fiesta era hora de comenzar.

_₰ Con Mira y Ace _

Primero, la iluminación.

Los muchachos se habia ido dejando solos a Ace y Mira probando la iluminación mientras conseguían las otras cosas.

.- A ver Mira, prueba la luz roja.- el peli-verde se encontraba parado en el escenario probando dos cosas, que las luces se encontraran en su posición y dos, que cada color sirviera.

Mira, que se encontraba arriba en el balcón de la iluminación trataba de averiguar cómo funcionaba el equipo de iluminación... no le iva muy bien que digamos.

.- ¡Mira te dije roja, no la azul!

.- ¡No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo aquí arriba!.- la peli-naranja se dispuso a presionar otro botón rezando porque fuera la luz roja.

.- A ver, Primero, apaga la luz azul, luego enciende la roja y procuramos que no se vea morado ¿Ok?

.- Esta bien, esta bien.- Apago ambas luces para luego probar de nuevo la luz roja.

.- Mueve la luz un poco mas a la izquierda

.- Voy.- la oji-azul trato de alcanzar el reflector rojo inclinándose un poco sobre el equipo de luz

.- Ten cuidado con eso Mira.- dijo Ace alzando un poco la voz

.- Y-ya casi—Who-Whoa!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peli-naranja ya se encontraba colgando del balcón agarrándose a duras penas de una tablilla suelta a punto de romperse

.- ¡Ya voy Mira! ¡No te sueltes!

.- ¿¡Algún otro consejo, Hmm no se, MAS UTIL!? ¡Ah!.- la tablilla ya comenzaba a romperse mientras Ace subía cuán rápido podía las escaleras que daban al balcón.

.- ¡Tranquila Mira, ya llego!

.- Pues apurat—

De un momento a otro la tabla ya se habia roto totalmente dándole pie a una gran caída a Mira.

.- ¡AHHH!

.-¡Te tengo!.- esa era la voz de Ace, quien en el mejor momento de todos, la habia agarrado de la muñeca con una mano y mientras hacia palanca en el suelo. Mira con toda su fuerza agarro a Ace con su otra mano. No lo dejaría ir, no pensaba dejarlo, de ello dependía su vida. No lo dejaría, en aquel momento el era lo único que la podría salvar, una pequeña esperanza a la que se aferraría con su vida.

Ace forcejeaba bastante para poder subir a Mira, con su mano agarrada de un tubo metálico donde colgaban las luces, semi agachado, con su otra mano, luchaba por levantarla mientras que ambas manos de Mira rodeaban la suya. Era inevitable, de un momento a otro la soltaría...

No...

Llevaba demasiados años escondiendo lo que sentía por Mira. No lo escondía del todo bien, era algo bastante obvio para cualquiera que fuera observador, pero Mira definitivamente no lo era. Quizás, solo quizás, este año tendría su oportunidad, y no dejaría que se le escurriera de entre las manos, no de nuevo.

De alguna forma u otra debía salvarla, y eso haría. Enredo con fuerza una de sus piernas en los tablones del balcón dejando fijo su pie, cuando se aseguro que el agarre era seguro, soltó el tubo metálico y con su mano ahora libre procedió a agarrar a Mira, ahora haciendo mucha más fuerza de palanca. La suficiente para que Mira comenzara a subir. Pero como el destino es cruel y no perdona, Ace ya comenzaba a resbalarse.

Si no la soltaba caerían los dos.

Sin duda correría ese riesgo, o caería con ella, o la subiría, pero no la dejaría, eso no.

.- ¡Ace suéltame! ¡Si no me sueltas caeras tu también!.- Mira ya se habia dado cuenta de lo que sucedería si este no la soltaba. La aflicción en su voz era suficiente para convencer a cualquiera, mas no a Ace...

.- ¡No te voy a soltar Mira!

Esa determinación en su voz la sorprendió bastante.

.- ¡Ace hazlo! ¡Caerás tu también!.- las lagrimas ya comenzaban a escurrir de esos hermosos orbes azul opaco clásicos de los Vestal.

De ninguna manera la dejaría, daría su vida si era necesario por protegerla.

.- ¡NO!

.- Ace...

.- ¡No te voy a soltar Mira! ¡Mira Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y no te pienso dejar! ¡No lo hare!

El peli-verde saco fuerza hasta de donde no tenia y con todo lo que pudo, comenzó a subir de nuevo a Mira hasta que esta encontrara apoyo suficiente con sus piernas para subir.

De un último tirón logro subir a Mira con gran esfuerzo.

.- S-sabes... nunca pensé que llegaras a pesar tanto.- dijo Ace con un ojo cerrado, jadeante apoyado en sus codos semi-recostado.

Mira estaba apoyada en sus rodillas y palmas de sus manos, analizando lo que habia pasado hace unos instantes...

_¡No te voy a soltar Mira!_

¿Qué habia pasado recién? No lo entendía del todo...

_¡Mira Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y no te pienso dejar! ¡No lo hare!_

Ace vio un poco extrañado a la peli-naranja, se encontraba temblando ligeramente, sus ojos bien abiertos y su mirada fija en el piso. Lagrimas aun escurrían de su rostro, pero mas como residuos que como lagrimas que fluían con la misma fuerza. Estas ya no eran de miedo, ni de tristeza.

Eran de felicidad...

.- ¿Mira?.- el oji-gris se le acerco casi gateando hacia ella con la vista curioso pero aun jadeando. Logro abrir el otro ojo para luego hablar de nuevo.- ¿Te encuentras bien—

.- ¡Ace!

De un momento a otro Mira ya estaba en brazos de Ace, llorando en su pecho.

.- ¡M-Mira!.- un sonrojo era inevitable en la cara del de cabellos verde oliva.- ¿T-te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Las preguntas las hacia pensando en que se habia hecho algún daño físico, ni el mismo sabía que habia sucedido recién, la adrenalina era tanta que no pensó con mucha claridad y actuó por puros impulsos. Pero lo recordó de un momento a otro mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de la joven.

_¡Mira Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y no te pienso dejar! ¡No lo hare!_

Se le habia confesado... No era la confesión que hubiera pensado hacerle a su enamorada, y menos en una ocasión así.

.- Ace... gracias.- la peli-naranja le susurro mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho.

Ace se acomodo de una forma que quedaran sentados, y luego vio a los ojos a su amada. Expresaban felicidad pura. Anhelos, deseos, sueños...

Cosas que todas esperaba cumplirlas, que las cumpliría sin falta.

Mira inclino su rostro hacia Ace lentamente, cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Con delicadeza coloco sus manos en el rostro de Ace atrayéndolo hacia al suyo. Ace ya tenía previsto que sucedería después, que esperaba Mira. Por si solo comenzó a inclinar su rostro ante el de la peli-naranja. Mira bajo sus manos dejándolas apoyadas en los hombros del oji-gris hasta que por fin, sus labios se juntaron los unos con los otros.

Ese profundo beso habia sido la mayor demostración de cariño entre esos dos. Ace con sus manos rodeo la cintura de Mira mientras la apegaba mas a él profundizando mas ese beso, ese hermoso beso, que sin saberlo, ambos esperaban desde hace mucho, que anhelaban desde ya siglos. Era algo que sus cuerpos pedían desde hace mucho. La situación de recién habia debilitado sus fuerzas de voluntad, y los habia obligado a hacer ese tan afectuoso contacto el uno con el otro.

Lentamente Ace subió sus manos por la cintura de Mira llevándolas a su espalda y con delicadeza la rodeaba incrementando ese apego entre ambos.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron del beso, mas no se su agarre, de su abrazo. Ambos sus narices y frentes rozándose unas a las otras mientras abrían lentamente los ojos llenos de felicidad. Un silencio, mas no incomodo, estuvo entre los dos mientras expectantes se veían con amor entre ellos.

.- Ace... yo también te amo

Seguido a esto la peli-naranja volvió a fundirse con su amado oji-gris en otro tierno beso. Un beso del que no querrian separarse nunca mas...

* * *

**Martes 19 de Febrero, 2013**

**02:17 p.m. Santa Lucia, Honduras**

**Ah, Capi 1! Me siento tan emocionada! Bien, primero... **

**GOMENASAI! Este fic es para (buen, era) San Valentin, pero las tareas y un monton de proyectos me mantuvieron atada de manos (casi literalmente) y no pude hacerlo a tiempo, y cuando le dedique mi tiempo, me fije que con todas las cosas que le pensaba hacer, era imposible hacerlo One-shot. Disculpenme en serio si eso les causa inconvenientes. Espero le den una oportunidad al fic, prometo que se empalagaran con lo dulzon que lo pondre! XP **

**Aviso! La mayoria de las confesiones seran asi como la de Mira y Ace que recien leyeron, espero no sea mucho drama para ustedes. **

**Sayonara Minaa-sama! Ahi los leo despues! ^^**

***Heterocromia: Condición medica debido a una mutacion genetica en la cual los colores de los ojos son diferentes el uno del otro.**

_₰ Megamewgirl ₰_


End file.
